


Stolen Glances

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 6, F/F, Oral Sex, SanversWeek, Smut, showoff!Alex, voyeur!Maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Maggie sneaks a peek while Alex changes. Both of them like it.





	Stolen Glances

Tonight, it’s game night at Alex and the clock is ticking slowly, but surely toward 6:30. Alex is standing in front of the mirror, just in a pair of boxers and her black bra, looking over her body. The fading bruises, the scars, the wrinkles draw her attention, imperfection to most, badges and score marks for her, tracing them with her hands, warming her body and mind up. A soft mumble meant for herself only escape her lips, but she realizes just one moment too late. Maggie is watching her from a distance, hoping to go unseen, the reflection in the mirror giving her away, only barely.. “How should I dress tonight ?” 

Alex is torn briefly between just turning on her heel, marching over to Maggie and kissing her as a greeting, but on the other hand... it’s Maggie that’s watching her change. The idea of putting on a show for an un-suspecting Maggie appeals to Alex. So she muses aloud, moving closer to her wardrobe, purposefully avoiding looking where she’d see Maggie and pulling out a few shirts. 

“Maybe I could do that...” ogling a shopping bag, un-opened since the purchase, something she had picked up while shopping for clothes on her own, she remember thinking that it’d be nice to have something like _this_. Out of the bag comes a skirt, a short black, pleated skirt. Maggie’s eyebrow raise with interest. 

Alex then digs for a few shirts, looking over the blue flannel and laughing a little bit at the weird arrangement that would give. Then she grabs a white one with long sleeves, which she set aside, just in case, finally, she settles on a white short sleeved button shirt that may have once belonged to Kara or not, Alex wasn’t sure at this point. Even without looking at her, she could feel Maggie’s smile shining. 

Selecting her underwears was much easier, opening her drawer, instead of her usual boxer shorts or swim trunks, she simply picked up a matching set of black lace, the bra having some push-up capacity certainly helped her pick, she changes just like she would normally, her back facing Maggie, offering a gratuitous view of her rump to her spying girl, before Alex slid on the skirt, buttoned the shirt up, prancing in front of her mirror, admiring herself a little bit. 

Then she broke the make up out, normally for game night Alex went with the traditional casual look, but right now wasn’t about game night, it was about the kind of show she was putting on for her girl. Full red lips, full eyelashes, a little bit of everything else to cover the imperfection or showcase the perfection already there. Then came the final touch, Alex went to put on her high heeled, knee-high boots for additional effect.

While she was prancing in front of the mirror this time, she giggled a little bit, amused by the face Maggie was making, thinking herself hidden from her. “When you want to stop being a spectator, Sawyer, maybe you can join me on the stage” she said, sitting down, cross-legged on the edge of the bed, still not looking at her girl directly. 

Maggie gasped, fear shot right through her body and for just a moment, she considered running for the door and showing up at Kara’s place later with a bottle of wine as an apology. Yet she stopped just short of doing that, hearing Alex’s flirting voice, she walked timidly, eyes glancing at her feet, her cheek burning with shame. “I’m sorry Alex I shouldn’t have done that...” 

“Hush hush” Wagging her finger, beckoning Maggie closer with a wide smile, uncrossing her legs, offering a nice little view for Maggie for a moment. “I saw you right from the start, I...kind of liked that..., you didn’t tell me you liked to watch...” Alex said, teasing and booping her nose, then running her thumb over her jawline and then onto her lips. 

“Just a bit of a... habit I had back in high school.” she clear her throat. “It’s not okay to do it, I know that now, but, Phys-Ed class was my favorite for very wrong reasons.” another clear of her throat. 

“Well, you have my explicit permission to peek at me in the shower, when I’m changing, or up my skirt when I’m walking up a flight of stair.” she whispered these words into Maggie’s ear, running her fingers over her arms, her back and her hips. Maggie was blushing so much she was dizzy, hiding her face with both of her hand. Causing Alex to laugh at how cute she was now. 

“Now now, Sawyer, don’t bury your face _there_ ” A quick little lick of her lips and a flirty wink. 

Maggie groans at just how daring Alex is tonight, just how daring she was, Maggie takes a deep breath and slowly kneels in front of her girlfriend, leaning forward and pushing the black lace aside, opening the way to please this fantastic woman, her girl, her everythign. 

Alex’s moan are loud, immediate, her hips push gently against Maggie’s working mouth, her hand turns into fist, grabbing the covers of the bed passionately. Watching on lovingly, as her lover devoted her lips, her tongue, her hands, her mind to her pleasure. Alex’s breathing was picking up the pace, she was heading to her peak fast, her heartbeat was picking up, her hips started to buck hard and her muscles tensed, a build up to what was coming there. 

Just the sound Alex was making, the way her legs wrapped around her neck, weighted down on her shoulders, dulling the world around her by covering her ears, by hiding most of the light, just this was enough to get Maggie’s body shaking, shaking from the physical strain, shaking from the little buzz of pleasure, shaking from the tension of the situation slowly defusing in her own mind. 

Then she felt it, the little squeeze of Alex’s legs, the short gasp, the few breathless seconds and the low whine at the back of Alex’s throat, all of it announcing, heralding Alex’s orgasm, the little wetness that suddenly appears on her lips, on her tongue, Maggie pulls back gently, replacing the underwear gently into place and just staying there, kneeling in front her Alex, eyes full of lust, full of love. 

Then the little moment that was just for them rejoined reality, came back from the little temporal pause and caught up with everything, their phone buzzing with Kara’s message, worried about their lateness to game night. Through the evening, each other stole little teasing glances, whenever Alex had to get up or bend to grab something, or when ever Alex caught Maggie looking and cleared her throat, just to tease her.


End file.
